


All I Want Is You

by roseyong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Male Character, baby lixie has freckles y'all, chan is trans, cw for trans pregnancy!, juno's soundtrack is essentially what shaped this fic and i am not ashamed to admit that, just some sappy moments as they wait for baby lixie to arrive, lix is minchan's baby and i am so sad, lixie wasn't at all planned but he's here to stay!, minchan cry at least one (1) time, minho is a handful but he's chan's handful, oh worm? no angst for once?, week by week fruit and veggie comparisons, why did i go this hard on the fluff like who am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: If I was a flower growing wild and freeAll I'd want is you to be my sweet honey beeAnd if I was a tree growing tall and greenAll I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves—All I Want Is You,  Barry Louis Polisar“Did you know that at fourteen weeks, our baby is now the size of a peach?” The use of ‘our baby’ never failing to tug at Chan’s heartstrings, because never in his wildest dreams would he have expected for Minho to fall so in love with their baby-to-be, “But what I find to be the cutest is that they can now smile!”(or, snapshots from Minho and Chan's journey to becoming a family.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangozaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangozaya/gifts).



> happy belated birthday meg!!! ur kinda a hag (affectionate) now but do not worry, ur still one of the coolest writers ever! n i am super super honored to call u my friend :] yes yes anyways here is minchan w baby lixie for u! i hope that you enjoy it!!!
> 
> cw for trans pregnancy!  
> please enjoy ^__^ ! <3

_week fourteen; peach._

“Chan?” Minho whispers, the brunette placing a hand on his boyfriend’s barely-there baby bump. His lips twitching as he watches the steady rise and fall of Chan’s chest, the blonde’s dark lashes fluttering as he lets out a big yawn, his nose scrunching cutely.

“Mhm?” He groggily murmurs, rubbing at his eyes before offering his boyfriend a sleepy smile, his cheeks rosy and dimpled.

“Did you know that at fourteen weeks, our baby is now the size of a peach?” The use of ‘our baby’ never failing to tug at Chan’s heartstrings, because never in his wildest dreams would he have expected for Minho to fall so in love with their baby-to-be, “But what I find to be the cutest is that they can now smile!”

“Th-”

“Plus, this week marks being able to tell if baby Lee is a boy or a girl!” Minho excitedly gushes, his eyes sparkling in a way that Chan doesn’t think he could ever grow tired of seeing, “Not that I have a preference or anything,” He adds with an afterthought, to which Chan simply snorts, shaking his head fondly.

“Uh-huh,” He says, his smile only growing wider as Minho whines, “So you telling Changbin about wanting, and I quote, ‘a little girl so I can spoil her behind Chan’s back’, was all a lie?”

“W-Well, no, but,” Minho trails off, his cheeks flushing as Chan’s hand comes to rest atop of his own. The older man grimacing as their baby tumbled about within him, their soft flutterings reminding him of the butterflies he used to feel whenever he and Minho would accidentally bump into each other in between class changes back during their high school days.

“But?” Chan teases, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder as the younger pouts, relieved to find that the brunette’s comforting smell of lavender doesn’t make him want to hurl for once. 

_(“Chan, are you okay?” Minho asks, voice husky, the clock on their bedside table reading a quarter past five, which, yes, is early by his standards, “Do you want me to-” But before Minho can even so much as take a step inside their bathroom, Chan is chucking a slipper at his head, sending Minho ducking back behind the doorframe with a yelp._

_“Go away!” The blonde somehow manages to get out in the middle of puking his guts out, head still stuck in the toilet bowl, “It’s because of you that I’m-” Minho shuddering as Chan retches again, though he definitely knows better than to try to go in there and rub his boyfriend’s back. “That I’m sick,”_

_“I know, I know,” Minho agrees, “But don’t forget that baby Lee also shares half of your genes too-”_

_“Get out!”)_

“But I wouldn’t mind us having a baby girl,” Minho softly admits, and _no_ , it’s not just because he doesn’t know what else he’ll do with all the pink onesies he’d bought the very day after finding out that Chan was pregnant. “What about you? What do you want?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as they’re healthy,” Chan replies, his gaze flickering down to the small swell of his belly, “Happy and healthy and loved.” The Aussie reaching out to pinch at Minho’s thigh when he coos, earning him a high-pitched squeal from the younger.

“Hey! What’d you do that for!?”

“Because you ruined the moment,” Chan mumbles, a sudden wave of fatigue washing over him, which, according to Minho’s never-ending (and not to mention newfound) pregnancy knowledge, should have started clearing up by now. Too bad baby Lee’s just as stubborn as both of their parents are, and Chan can only hope that they don’t also inherit Minho’s sassiness too. _(One Minho is already a handful, so god knows how he’d be able to handle two.)_

“By cooing?” Chan simply nodding as he lets out a silent yawn, his eyes beginning to droop as Minho pulls him closer, the younger’s fingers lazily tracing random shapes into the clothed skin of Chan's baby bump. 

_(“Stop staring,” Chan hisses, blushing as he feels Minho’s eyes on him, making it impossible for him to focus on the task at hand, “I’m serious, Minho-”_

_“But it’s cute,” Minho whines, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, his chin resting on Chan’s shoulder. “It’s cute to see our baby making their presence known,” The corners of his mouth tugging upwards as Chan falters, the knife that he was using to dice onions with coming to an abrupt stop, the blonde blinking as tears catch in his eyelashes._

_“Y-Yeah,” He sniffles, hating how pregnancy had not only made him an emotional mess, but had also made Minho a total sap. “I g-guess it is,”)_

“Ah, my bad,” Minho apologizes, Chan murmuring a slurred _‘it’s okay’_ as his eyes flutter shut, both he and their baby lulled by Minho’s gentle touches. “But you’re right. It doesn’t matter what we’re having,” Chan’s breath coming out in even puffs now, his plush lips parted ever so slightly, and yeah, maybe Minho’s biased, but he really does have the prettiest boyfriend ever. “All that matters is that they’re happy and healthy, and most importantly, loved.”

_(At their next ultrasound appointment, their baby is confirmed to be a little boy—but they still keep the pink onesies anyways.)_

_week twenty-two; papaya_

“At twenty-two weeks pregnant, your baby is the size of a papaya,” Minho reads aloud, turning his phone off and tossing it to the side as he skims over the crib’s instruction booklet. Chan mindlessly flipping through yet another baby name book. _(But seriously, who keeps making these? There’s gotta be at least a hundred different versions by now.)_ “And their fingers are learning to grab their tiny ears, nose, and umbilical cord.” Minho purposefully leaving out that their baby had finally broken the one-pound mark, as Chan finding out their baby weighed so little in comparison to how much weight he had gained in these past twenty-two weeks would most certainly _not_ go over well. _(“I don’t care if I have this so-called ‘pregnancy glow,’ I have gained fifteen pounds in less than six months—the most that I am is fat.”)_

“A papaya?” Chan echoes, setting his book down so that he can place both hands on his bump, “He sure doesn’t feel like he’s the size of a papaya,” The blonde grumbling as the baby decides that now is the perfect time to deliver a sharp kick to his papa’s ribs, Chan wincing as he pushes back at what he swears is little foot.

“He kicking?” And Chan nods, watching as Minho fumbled around with a screwdriver, his lips pursed in concentration as he attempted to attach the stationary rail to the headboard and footboard. “Does it hurt?” Minho’s childlike curiosity making Chan’s heart swell.

_("Can...can I feel?" To which Chan simply giggled, smiling as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and guided it in the direction that the kicks were coming from. Minho's eyes growing comically wide as he finally felt the movements for himself, a flurry of soft flutters right up underneath his palm that leaves him speechless._

_“Feel that?” And Minho could only nod, absolutely awestruck. “That’s the baby—our baby.”)_

“Not really,” Chan says, the baby nudging him as if to call him out on his bullshit, “It just feels like I’m being tickled from the inside,” Which is honestly the closest that he can come to describing it while having it still make sense. Or at least as much sense as it can possibly make.

“But doesn’t that feel weird?” Minho asks, wrinkling his nose, his knees popping as he gets up off the floor, “Like it’s gotta be terrifying to be carrying a tiny human inside of you,”

“I mean, it definitely does feel weird at times,” Chan says with a half-shrug, the Aussie running a hand through his curls as Minho plops down beside him, “But it’s also kinda comforting,”

“Comforting?”

“Yeah,” Chan hums, glancing down at his belly with a fond smile, “Every little punch, kick, and wriggle of theirs reminds me that I'm never alone," He laughs, eyes curving into crescents. Minho melting as he somehow finds himself falling even deeper in love with the older. “You know?”

“Yeah,” Minho whispers, taking Chan’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, “I think I do.” 

_week thirty-three; pineapple._

“I swear to god if you play Secret’s _Twinkle Twinkle_ -” Chan pausing midsentence as his belly visibly twitches, the blonde sucking in a sharp breath as he watches it happen again, the sensation somewhat similar to that of a muscle spasm. _What the-_

“Relax,” Minho says with that shit-eating grin of his as he walks back into the nursery, iPod in one hand, headphones in the other. “We gotta start with the classics first,” The younger scrolling through his playlist before pulling up _Welcome to The Black Parade_ as he kneels down in front of Chan, placing the headphones over his boyfriend’s bump with a giggle. “ _Twinkle Twinkle_ can come after-” Both men jumping when Chan’s belly also jumps, their eyes going wide, Minho’s mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

“Hey, uh, did you also just see that or-” Chan groaning as the baby does what feels like is a somersault in there, the added feeling of whatever the heck was going on with the baby not at all helping his discomfort.

“I didn’t just see it,” Minho frowning when Chan exhales through his nose, “I felt it...or rather I’m feeling it,” The brunette watching the movements a couple more times before it finally dawns on him, a lightbulb going on over his head as he fumbles for his phone, shoving it in Chan’s face with a triumphant grin, the Aussie pushing it away with a scowl.

“Minho quit that-”

“The baby’s hiccuping!” And Chan blinks, “He’s been able to hiccup for a while now, but I guess that we just haven’t seen it in action until today!” Ah, yes, that’s right, just Minho and his endless pregnancy knowledge, nothing new to see here!

_(“Listen, you telling me that our baby is now the size of a pineapple is cute. What’s not cute is you telling me that it’s possible to be pregnant for over a year. Or that I can lose my teeth during pregnancy?! Like, what the actual fuck, Minho?!” Chan’s knitting needles frozen in horror as Minho, because he’s fucking Lee Minho, dramatically gasped._

_“Hey! No swearing!” The younger tsked, clicking his tongue as Chan flipped him off, “Babies are able to hear noises from outside the womb as early as fourteen to sixteen weeks!”_

_“Frick off!”)_

“Oh?” Chan pursing his lips as he attempted to try and console the baby inside of him, their little one’s hiccups still going strong, much to his annoyance.

“Uh-huh!” Minho once again turning his attention back to his iPod, pressing play as he leans in to give the older a kiss, “He’s practicing his breathing for when it’s finally time for him to come out and meet the big wide world!” Minho moving to cup Chan’s cheeks in his hands, their foreheads bumping against each other as he brushes their noses together, laughter bubbling up in Chan’s chest when Minho kisses him yet again. “After all, we only have five more weeks until we meet him,”

“Yeah,” Chan whispers, his heart fluttering, “ _Only five more weeks_.”

_bonus._

Lee Felix was born weighing six pounds and eight ounces, measuring nineteen (and a half, can’t forget the half) inches long with the faintest smattering of freckles dusting his chubby cheeks. 

Time seemingly stopping as an ear-splitting wail resonated throughout the room, tears mixing with sweat as the nurse who delivered him is carefully placing a crying, squirming, pink little thing onto Chan’s chest. His hands trembling as he smoothes down their little boy's damp curls with a teary-eyed smile, his cries softening as he snuggles into his father's warmth. 

“He’s beautiful,” Minho breathes out, the brunette hesitating before he eventually brushes a digit across the babe's chubby cheek, whose face scrunches, a wet laugh spilling past Chan’s lips as he does so. “Chan, he’s so beautiful.”

“He is,” Chan agrees, the blonde breathing out a sigh of relief when he counts ten perfect fingers on each teeny tiny little hand, “You wanna hold him?”

“C-Can I?” Chan murmuring a small _‘you’re his father, of course you can’_ as he places their son in Minho’s arms, reminding him to be sure to support the baby’s head as he does so. The tears Minho had been trying so hard to hold in finally falling when the baby kicks his feet a few times, letting out a whiny cry as he fusses. 

_We made this. Chan and I made this._

“Oh my god,” Minho’s voice cracking, and Chan’s heart swells, sniffling as he wipes at his eyes, “We’re parents now. _Chan, we’re parents_ ,”

“Yeah,” Chan whispers, the first rays of sunlight hitting the baby blue sky, hues of orange, purple, and pink coloring the clouds, the white blossoms of the camellia outside the room’s window swaying gently in the cool September breeze, “We are.” 

And maybe it's just the high of being a first-time parent that’s speaking, maybe it’s not, but as he watches as Minho presses a kiss to their baby’s forehead, his heart feels fuller than he’d ever thought possible. 

_This_ , Chan thinks, _is true love._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! minchan r the best parents to ever and baby lixie is so so so loved *wipes my tears* <3
> 
> kudos n comments are always v much appreciated ! ^__^  
> twt: catboyharuto
> 
> bonus scene:
> 
> “Papa!” Felix tugging at Chan’s sleeve with what he hopes aren’t sticky hands, his little boy’s chin smeared with his favorite “stwawbewwy" jam. “Papa, is it true that the sun kissed ‘Lixie’s cheekies? ‘Cuz Daddy said that’s why ‘Lixie has f-fweckles,”
> 
> “Freckles,” He gently corrects. Felix squirming as Chan tries to wipe at his chin with a napkin, his little button nose scrunching unhappily as his Papa only frowns. “Could Papa’s little wiggle worm please try to hold still?” And Felix whines, but settles down nonetheless, his tiny fingers poking at Chan’s dimple with a giggle. “But yes, your Daddy is right. You were such a cute baby that even the sun couldn’t resist kissing your cheekies!”


End file.
